I faced it all and I stood tall
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Just you and me, my littlest wolf. That's all we need in this world."


__**So, I**__ _ _ **was listening to Frank Sinatra, don't judge me, I love him and I ended up writing this. I got to 'My Way', and instantly thought of Klaus.**__ _ _ **I don't really know how I feel about**__ _ _ **this or how I got this idea, but I couldn't stop myself.**__ _ _ **Hayley, 'Klayley' and Jackson fans might not want to read this fic.**__ _ _ **It's a Klaus and Hope fic. I love daddy!Klaus. So this is a**__ _ _ **warning**__ _ _ **. Don't send me hate if you don't like this or my opinion, I did warn you.**__

 _ _ **If some of you did like it, please leave a review.**__

* * *

 **I faced it all and I stood tall** **.**

 _...Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do, I saw it through without exemption  
I planned each charted course, each careful step along the highway  
And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

 _Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_  
 _When I bit off more than I could chew_  
 _And through it all, when there was doubt_  
 _I ate it up and spit it out_  
 _I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way..._

 **.**

" _He'd kill anyone who'd try to take his daughter."_

— **Rebekah Mikaelson on Klaus Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **In the end, when it inevitably came down to it, he killed her. He killed the mother of his child without a second thought.**

He hadn't been given a choice.

She had, for the second time, snatched _his_ daughter in an attempt to flee with the husband, who planned to call himself Hope's father. Klaus had gotten Freya to babysit Hope while he had gone out for more baby necessities for his daughter but when he returned, he had found Freya with a snapped neck and his daughter gone. He had instantly scented Hayley. At first he had been confused, but he had quickly come to the conclusion that Elijah had a helping hand in recovering Hayley and her pack from the curse. With Freya's help, he had located them near where he had found them last time. He tracked them near the Mississippi River, attempting to cross with his daughter. Jackson was holding his child while Hayley was crossing the river. Jackson was holding Hope, his daughter, rocking her back and forth, as if he were her father.

That was when he had seen red.

He felt some peace when Hope, instead of falling into a slumber, had only began to cry louder.

Klaus willingly slaughtered his way through the wolves with ease, angered by the fact that they assumed that they could beat him. His wolf had taken over, calling out for it's blood and by the time he had gotten to Jackson, the entire pack was dead. Jackson had quickly given Hope to Hayley and attempted to hold down Klaus while Hayley ran with the child, but she didn't get far. Klaus had easily gotten the upperhand and tore out Jackson's heart without trying. He had found Hayley at the road, just about to jump into a car that she had planned to leave with Jackson and Hope in. He had taken back his daughter and ordered Freya to leave so that Hope wouldn't have to see what was about to happen. Without her pack, Hayley was weak and _fearful_ of him. There was no longer the attempt to outsmart him.

She had begged... _pleaded_ for her life.

It meant nothing.

Klaus, like he had did with Jackson, tore her heart out.

Like she had done to him when she had taken his daughter the first time. When she had threatened him with the possibility of leaving with Hope even before she actually committed the act. He no longer considered her apart of the family he had welcomed her into, when he had told her that they would fight those opposing them as one. As a family. She had lost that when she had cut him out of Hope's life, when she willingly allowed another man take his place in his daughter's life.

He had wished that it could have ended differently.

But since it hadn't, Klaus didn't regret anything. He did not regret killing Hayley if it meant his child remaining with him. His daughter was where she rightfully should be.

With her father.

And Hayley?

She should have known better than to cross him and attempt to take what meant most to him.

Elijah remained with them, as did Freya and Rebekah.

His relationship with his elder brother was rocky for a long time though he stood by Klaus, something he always did, despite threatening to do otherwise. Klaus knew that at the start that Elijah had only been there for Hope and none other. Elijah tolerated him at the beginning only for his niece and Klaus had to respect that. Hope would always come above their differences for Elijah and Klaus. But, as time went on, Klaus was sure that Elijah knew that his actions were that of a father's love. He knew full well what Klaus could be like when he loved something. Klaus' love knew no bounds and he could become ruthless and lacked mercy. Klaus' first instinct was to become violent and lash out when he felt wronged or helpless and when Hayley planned to take Hope for a _second_ time, Klaus felt betrayed and powerless at the thought of losing his child.

He knew that Elijah grieved Hayley. They all did, even Klaus himself at times.

He had wished that it hadn't come to what it had but he had been given no choice. Hayley attempted to flee with Hope twice. To others, like his brother and sister, his actions had been horrid, but to Klaus they weren't. His daughter was with her family and, to him, that was all that mattered.

His siblings would forgive him.

They always did see that his actions were right at the end.

* * *

" **The answer is no."**

"Niklaus, it has been a year. You must accept that your child will want to know of her mother. You also must accept that-"

Klaus waved his hand, cutting Elijah off before he spoke with a calm voice that also had a hard edge to it."I do not have to accept anything. I know how long it has been, Elijah. You do not have to remind me. I have been lenient so far. _You_ decided to bury Hayley, not me despite the fact that is not how her wolves bid goodbye to their fallen soldiers, but to each their own. If _you_ wish to go and pay your respects to the treacherous termagant, by all means, do so. But Hope is having nothing to do with it."

"Brother, this is not about you. Nor me or anyone else. This is about Hope. It has been a year since Hayley's demise and I think that Hope should pay her respects to her mother. She needs to know that she did have a mother and that her mother loved her, despite your issues with Hayley. I know how you feel and I understand how you also feel about this but this is for your child."

Klaus looked Elijah in the eye when his brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."If you deny Hope knowing about her mother she will grow up with questions and if we do not answer them to the best of our ability and she finds out what happened when she is older, there is no telling how she will feel about it."

The hybrid's face fell at this, at the idea of Hope hating him when she eventually did find out about what happened to her mother. Hope was a few months before being two years old and she was already walking and talking. That was due to the fact of her being more advanced than other children because of her wolf side. She wasn't asking about her mother yet but he knew that it was close to that. Klaus just wanted her mother out of the equation and had been in denial about the whole thing whereas his brother wanted her growing up knowing about her mother.

"So what? I know that she'll ask about Hayley eventually and yes, brother, I will tell her that she had a mother. But what happens when she asks what happened to her?"Klaus asked, turning from Elijah so that he was now looking over the railing down at the compound where his daughter was sitting on Freya's knee at one of the tables, and Rebekah was laughing with her."What do you suppose I say? That her mother was a wench who attempted to flee with her which, in fact, would endanger her more than she already was? Condemning her with a life on the run, never settling somewhere, and without her father?"

"Of course not, Niklaus. All I am saying is that we at least make sure that Hope knows that Hayley did, in fact, love her. That she didn't leave her because we both know how not having a mother who loved us is like. We should tell her what we can and not hide anything from her and when the day comes that she eventually asks what happened to Hayley, we tell her. We tell her the truth. If we keep Hayley a secret and leave Hope with doubts if her mother loved her or not, that will impact on her. Just like how Esther had an impact on us all and you know full well what that is like. It is not any different than what our own mother did to us, despite the situations."

"...and when we tell her what truly happened? How will she react?"

Elijah released a long sigh, turning around, joining Klaus at the railing. The two Mikaelson brothers watched as Hope giggled when Rebekah tickled her small feet, squirming in Freya's lap.

"'Bekah, no! Aunt 'Bekah! No more tickles!"

The blonde cupped a hand near her ear, purposefully ignoring Hope's words, acting as if she couldn't hear her."What's that, my love? _More_ tickles? All right, then."

"No, 'Bekah. No more tickles!"

There was no telling how Hope would react when she did find out. He knew that Klaus did not regret his actions towards Hayley, not one bit, but what he was scared of was losing Hope when she did find out. He wanted to keep it from her. Klaus did not think of the consequence of his actions when he killed Hayley. Elijah had spent the last few months attempting to get Klaus to agree to allow Hope to know her mother. To visit her grave every year and also tell Hope about her mother because he knew that she was going to want to know about her sooner or later. He was still resentful of his brother over the situation with Hayley, but nevertheless, he loves Klaus and he knew how much Klaus adored his daughter and he would never wish that Hope resented her father. Elijah wanted to do everything in his power to not make that happen.

Elijah was quiet for a few more minutes before he faced Klaus, answering his question as best he could."I cannot comment on that because I do not know. But what I do know is that she will react better than how she would if we do not make sure that her mother has some sort of presence in her life. Even if she is not here in the flesh."

Seeing Klaus' forlorn expression, he squeezed Klaus' shoulder before speaking again."Remember, brother, I was angry for a long while and I am still here. Yes, I wish that you could have done this another way, and I do still hold some anger, but I am still here because we are family and also because I know that you didn't want this. What's done is done. Hope loves you more than life itself. You are her father. She may be angry when she finds out, but do not think that she will hate you forever. We do not know how she will react. But this is not about you. It is about her and we have to do everything in our power to make sure that she does not turn out like we did concerning her mother."

"That is why we act now. Hope needs to know about her mother and we do our best to make sure she knows everything and when the time comes where she wants to know what happened, we deal with that then. But this is about now." Elijah added.

Klaus was silent for a moment, his eyes still on his daughter. He didn't want this. He didn't want Hope to know about her mother because, in his mind, Hayley didn't even deserve that.

But Elijah's words echoed in his mind. This could help with the future when they did eventually tell Hope what truly happened, and he wished for nothing more than for her to see his side of things. Hope didn't need her mother, she had him. But this wasn't about him, this wasn't about what he wanted.

It was for Hope.

So, with that thought in mind, Klaus nodded once.

* * *

 **The Next Day—Bayou**

 _ **Hayley Marshall**_

 _ **Beloved Mother. Dedicated Leader.**_

 _ **Rest In Peace**_

" **That is momma?"**

Hope looked up at her father, small arms locked around his neck as he held her in his embrace protectively. On his left stood Elijah and Rebekah while Freya and Marcel stood on his right. His expression was one of stone as he refused to even glance at the gravestone because he knew that if he did, he would be tempted to pick it up and smash it. But he remained calm. For Hope. His jaw clenched and he held Hope tighter, but not tight enough to harm her. It was as if he still felt threatened despite the fact that Hayley was dead. It was as if he feared her rising and stealing what meant most to him once again. Elijah, noticing this, smiled gently at Hope. He thought for a moment, trying to word it right so that she would understand but not be frightened.

Her uncle spoke softly, cursing mentally for not preparing what to say, he had been too busy trying to convince Klaus. But he tried his best."Your mother, Hope-"

"She is not here? Does she not want to be?" Hope asked, cutting him off, eyes full of confusion.

Elijah was quick to rid that thought out of her mind."Of course she does, Hope. Your mother loved you more than humanly possible. Do not think she didn't. She wanted to be here with you but she cannot. Her presence is no longer here, she is no longer flesh, but she is watching over you. Your mother watches over you and will forever."

This seemed to ease her and she smiled down at the gravestone."Momma's a cloud, daddy?"

All eyes turned to Klaus, who was clutching his daughter, eyes blank. Hope stared at him, the one and a half year old gazing in to his ocean blue eyes, which matched hers. Her brother, Marcel, placed a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder, who looked like he was either going to break down or lash out. He was still threatened by Hayley that was why he was clutching to Hope desperately. He wasn't sorry for killing the mother of his child because that had been justified, but he was scared that Hope would find out and leave him. He was thinking far too much because that wasn't for a long time, he didn't have to tell her until she asked when she was older, but Klaus, as always was paranoid.

"Nik!" Rebekah hissed beside him, trying to break him out of his thoughts.

"Niklaus." Elijah warned, ordering him to answer his daughter.

"Daddy?"

The feel of Hope's small hand brushing his cheek caught Klaus' attention. He turned his head towards her and offered her a shaky smile. He still held her in his embrace, as if letting her down would backfire on him. Holding her with one arm, he raised his other and caught her smaller one in his large one. The hand that tore out Hayley's heart with ease. His forehead fell against Hope who tapped his cheek with her free hand, whispering his name, demanding his attention, making him laugh. She truly was his daughter. He kissed the top of her knuckles before speaking with both gentleness and firmness, trying his hardest to keep the resentment he felt towards the mother of his child.

Klaus smiled and he kissed her forehead before speaking once more, his fears silenced for now."No, your mother isn't a cloud, love. She is something else now."

"What is she?"

Klaus swallowed thickly as he smiled at his daughter, repeating in his mind that this was for her, not for Hayley. Elijah offered him a nod, eyes telling Klaus that this was important. He needed to be the one to control this, Hope's future, her thoughts on if her mother loved her or not, depended on how he handled this.

"Remember what your father always says, love?" Klaus whispered to her.

"Just you and me, daddy." Hope replied, smiling at the words he said to her every night before tucking her in.

"That's right, sweetheart."Just you and me, my littlest wolf. That's all we need in this world." Klaus smiled with a nod, praying that she remembered that for the rest of her life, before he pointed up at the trees.

"Now, look up there, love. Tell your father what you see."

Hope did as he said, her eyes leaving his and now gazing up at the trees. What she saw made her laugh. Birds were either sitting on the branches or flying around, looking for somewhere to settle. Hope, like her father before her, had an interest in birds. He would read to her at night the book her brother had given her for her birthday which was a book on different types of birds. Hope loved birds, and had said on many occasions that she would love to be one.

"Pretty birds." She responded, hands grabbing at air, as if she wanted to join the birds in the sky.

"That's right and your mother, sweetheart, is like a bird. Well, her soul is. She's in the sky, flying around and she's free. But she's no like any other bird. She is special. Your mother flies around in the sky and whenever your sad, she comes down from the sky and sits on the tree to watch over you. Your mother is up in one of them trees watching you, see. She is still here, just not in the flesh, like you and I. That is not all."

Klaus paused for a moment, and hesitated, but Hope looked at him. Full of love for him and following his every word. He let out a long sigh, fighting with himself before he kneeled down, bringing her with him.

"See that?" He said, pointing at the gravestone and Hope nodded.

"Whenever you want to talk to your mother, you can come here. She cannot talk back, love, but she can hear you. Your mother will watch over you forever and whenever you see the birds remember that your mother loved you and she still does. Just because she is not here in the flesh, does not mean that she does not love you."

Klaus didn't stop Hope as she stepped forward, her small fingers running over her mother's name as she began to whisper to the gravestone before smiling up at the birds. His fingers curled into his fists as he watched her with a blank look, deciding that he had done enough for that day. But he felt a little better when Hope smiled at him, clearly happy with his words. Still kneeling, he looked up when Elijah patted his shoulder, smiling down at his brother with a nod. Klaus returned it. His sisters stepped forward, as did Marcel, each of them nodding at Klaus, telling him that he had done well. Klaus looked up when Rebekah joined Hope at the gravestone, holding out a bunch of flowers that she had picked up on their way to the forest near the bayou.

"Here you go, my love. These were your mother's favorite flowers. Do you want to give them to her?"

"Can I, daddy?" Hope asked.

"Yes, love. I'm sure she'll like them."

Hope accepted the flowers from her aunt, and she gently placed them in front of the gravestone. After that, she said goodbye to her mother, telling her that she would return when she could, before she turned away. Klaus stood up when Hope came running towards him, arms already reaching out for her father. He smiled when she jumped in the air, already knowing that he would catch him. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close once more, kissing the top of her dark head. Hope snuggled closer to her father, eyes on the gravestone and she smiled up at the birds before resting her head on her father's shoulder. Klaus, who'd had enough of being there, turned from the scene and began to make his way out of the woods.

"Come, love. Time to go home."

Klaus didn't wait for the others as he knew that they would want to say their own things to the grave of Hayley. He didn't have anything to say, he had said all he needed when he had killed her. Hope was quiet as he made his way through the woods. She was happily resting against him, amusing herself by toying with the chains around his neck while humming to herself.

But a few minutes later, the silence was broken.

"Daddy?"

Klaus glanced down at her as he slowed his pace of walking."Yes, love?"

"Do you miss momma?"

Klaus paused at Hope's question, knowing that he needed to answer it right. He chose to focus on the good times he'd had with Hayley. When he felt his daughter kick, when she stood with him against Mikael and when she handed Hope to him after spending months apart from his daughter. Before Jackson had came into the picture, he'd thought of her as family. He had respected her. Even now, he thanked her for giving him Hope, but other than that, he didn't think of her. Klaus was like that whenever anyone betrayed him. He hadn't still forgiven Elijah and Rebekah, but they were family, they had forever. Hayley thought the worst of him, they all had. When he had placed the curse on her, he still left the door open for them to stand together once again after she was punished, but the second time she tried to flee with Hope, that door closed.

So, no, he did not miss the bad parts. Only the good. Though, sadly, the bad parts outweighed the good ones.

He looked down Hope, fingers brushing her soft cheek."Sometimes, love, yes. But I have you. Your mother gave me you and for that I am eternally grateful. Remember? I have you and you are all I need in this world when it comes down to it."

That's all they both needed.

Hope giggled when Klaus tickled her, a large smile on her face eyes sparkling. Klaus smiled as she squirmed in his arms, laughter echoing throughout the forest as he tickled her. When her smile stayed, Klaus began walking towards where they had parked the car, his own grin gracing his lips as Hope snuggled back into his chest. At that moment, he felt his fears silence. When the time came, he would tell Hope what he did to Hayley, he could only wish that she would understand his side of it. He knew that she wouldn't be happy with him, but also knew that she would never hate him. Klaus could find comfort in that. She held one of his hands with her two, resting comfortably in his arm that was holding her protectively.

"Daddy? Can we get ice cream?"

Klaus chuckled, nodding."Yes, love. We'll stop by there on the way home."

"Vanilla?"

"As you wish."

The two smiled at one another before Hope buried her face in his jacket, her eyes shutting as her father carried her.

Klaus brushed her hair from her face, smile still on his face.

Just him and his daughter. That's all they needed in the world.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, i'm not sure how I feel about it, but here it is. I'm sorry if it's not very good.**_

 _ **But if some of you did like it, tell me by leaving a review.**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
